


You're A Part Of Me I Can't Do Without

by creatureofhobbit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Caitlin feels like she lost her last link to Ronnie.





	You're A Part Of Me I Can't Do Without

It wasn’t until Martin Stein was gone that Caitlin realised how much she had come to think of him as her last remaining link to Ronnie.

Stein’s family had said to Jax at the memorial that a part of Stein would always be with him, and it had brought home to Caitlin that that was how she had always thought of Stein, that a part of Ronnie would always be with him too. Yes, she had Cisco to talk to about some of the day to day memories of Ronnie, but Stein had shared that link with Ronnie’s mind, could talk to her about some of the things that Cisco couldn’t because he wouldn’t have known. 

They had even had that conversation about Ronnie right before Barry and Iris’s wedding, where Stein had joked about how he probably had known Ronnie better than she did at the end. Caitlin had meant to ask him about that later in a quiet moment, whether there were any stories about Ronnie that he could have told her, and now she was never going to get the chance.

But he’d sacrificed himself at the end, so that Jax could live, and Caitlin was sure Ronnie would have done the same thing in the same situation. And she still has her own memories of Ronnie, knows that he will live on after all.


End file.
